Heretofore in the electrical stimulation of a hydro-carbonaceous bearing reservoir, such as an oil bearing reservoir, two wellbores have been established in the reservoir. One of the wellbores is an injection wellbore for passage of a motivating fluid such as water, steam, and the like into the reservoir. Spaced therefrom is a production wellbore for receiving mobilized oil and transferring same from the reservoir to the earth's surface for recovery. The fluid injected by way of the injection wellbore pushes oil toward the production reservoir for more efficient recovery of oil from the reservoir in the space between the injection and production wells. Electrical heating has heretofore been employed between injection and production wellbores by making those wellbores the electrode wellbores as well. This way the electricity entered the reservoir at the injection wellbore and passed to the production wellbore.
By this approach, it has been observed that in a region roughly midway between the injection production wellbores, significant heating is not obtained in many cases, whereas excessive heating is experienced in regions immediately adjacent the injection and production wellbores. Because of excessive heating adjacent to the injection and production wellbores, any water present becomes steam, which interferes with electrical conduction through the reservoir and thereby reduces electrical heating in the reservoir due to gas blocking.